Magik: The Oricalcose
by Riku-Ishtar
Summary: Marik and his two brothers, Sora and Dan, have a lot to learn about being wizards. For one, they have to learn to get along. Especially after Marik nearly takes the souls of his two brothers! A new enemy appears to them by possesing the oldest Syringe...
1. The First Attack

**_T_**he story I am about to tell you may seem odd to the normal person, for Marik, Sora, and Dan Syringe were most definitely not normal. In fact, they were anything _but _normal. They could do things normal humans could not. For example, freezing time is just one of these…_abnormalities _you could call it. Our story begins in the family room on a seemingly normal day. The remote was missing, again, and the brothers were trying to watch TV.

"What are you talking about?" said Marik in response to Dan's question. "Why look for the 20-some-odd remotes we lost when we could just conjure another?" Marik Syringe, being the oldest at age 16, had the most abilities. Marik was tall, had sort of long hair (down to his shoulders) and had an Egyptian look about him. He wore a light purple sleeve-less shirt and baggy black pants. His eyes had a special property. They would change colors to match the shirt he was wearing. Today, they were the color purple. His skin was tan, like he spent to much time in the sun. Marik absent-mindedly conjured another remote. Conjuring was something that the eldest sibling was gifted with.

"Well, they're obviously piling up somewhere!" said Dan. Dan was the youngest brother at age 13. His brown hair was in a bowl haircut. He wore a red shirt and jeans. His eyes, the color of brown, almost always sparkled. His skin was sort of pale, yet dark at the same time, as if his melanin couldn't make up its mind on how tan to be. He was really skinny, even though he eats like a barbarian.

"So, when enough remotes pile up, we'll know where they are!" said Sora. Sora was the middle brother at age 15. He had brown spiked hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and a blue vest. He had a crown-shaped necklace that he never took off. He had red shorts on and had the appearance of someone ripped out of an Anime show.

"Good point…" said Dan. "So now we wait?" "Wait for what?" asked Marik. "Wait for a demon attack. It's getting boring." "Or, we could play- _Football._" As Marik said the last word, a football appeared in his hands.

Later, out on the field, Sora threw the ball at Marik, who flung out his hands freezing the ball. He grabbed it out of mid-air and teleported to the end-zone. "Darn it Marik! NO MAGIC! Every time we play a game!" "Do you honestly think I can help it? Fighting demons every day you kind of get used to flinging your hands out at every unexpected movement." Marik retorted. "Oh God! Demons!" Dan warned.

A ferocious werewolf stood on the roof with an evil-looking bat and a red robot. "Your part of the vanquishing spell is first Marik!" yelled Sora.

"A shadow of yourself just who are you.

Scanned Horizons.

A tragic mystery.

We could have left you there, sealed inside the pod.

No one would ever know,

The chaos control. Your true identity." Marik recited.

"With you in the fight

electric lives

change surroundings.

A jewel in history

A treasure disappears as you go.

Miss you as we look away

And no one knows." recited Sora.

"E-123.

You didn't know now I'm going to show you,

The power that is me.

You try to take me down,

Stop the show.

It seems you've never tasted fear.

Or lose of control." Dan recited.

They all began reciting at the same time,

"We all danced in fire.

Trapped in this machine.

Don't know how long we've waited.

As the evil watches."

When the brothers were done reciting, the werewolf, bat, and robot burst into flames. "Well, that was easy." said Marik, wiping dust off his shirt. "Almost as easy as saying 'Von Chito Romero Bolaire Wanipello Von Chito Romero Gonzalez'" Dan said sarcastically. "Like that kid at school?" joked Sora. "Yeah, him-Are you ok Marik?" Dan added, for Marik was on the ground holding his head in pain, a look of terror on his face.


	2. Possesion

**_T_**he look on Marik's face quickly changed from terror to malice. He looked like a whole different person. His hair, usually flowing, was sticking up everywhere. There were green lines under his eyes as if painted there and there was a circle with an odd looking star in it appeared. Inside the circle were symbols that looked like 7s and 13s. The symbol was entirely green and placed precisely in the middle of his forehead. He looked positively terrifying.

"Marik……..it's us…. Dan and Sora… your brot-" Dan broke off as Marik shot a fireball at him. He quickly dodged the flaming ball and grabbed Sora's hand, and teleported to an uncharted island. The sand was bright yellow and there were palm trees every 2 feet.

"What the heck are we going to do now? I mean, we've all been at least 1 demon before, but, I don't remember ever seeing that symbol before! Honestly-" Sora was rambling. "I think I remember seeing that symbol in the Book." Dan interrupted. "So what do you propose we do?" Sora said indignantly. "Teleport home, grab the Book, and keep teleporting while doing research. Marik has all of our powers and more so it's not like he won't find us." Dan responded.

And so, Dan and Sora teleported back to the Syringe manor to obtain the Book of Evils just as Marik teleported in to where they were standing a mere two seconds ago. The last thing Dan and Sora heard before they were back in the attic was Marik's cry of rage at being cheated of his bounty.

"Where did they go now!" an angry voice that did not belong to Marik said. _Who are you and why are you controlling me? _Marik thought. "Oh dear. You still have voluntary thought. I'll have to report this." The angry voice said. As the voice said this, Marik could feel the immense pressure of possession lifting. He regained control of his voluntary movement and teleported home.

The second Marik got there, Sora flung out his hands in an attempt to freeze him. "Our powers only work on evil." "Marik? Is it really you?" Dan asked suspiciously. "I think so….." Marik said jokingly. "Well we'll just have to find out." Dan said, obviously missing the joke. "Where did we get our powers?" Sora asked after consulting with Dan. "Cresent Street. There were seven emeralds and a box. The box disappeared and hasn't been seen since. The seven emeralds spread across the world as far as I know." Marik said dully, as if this was routine. "That's Marik alright! Good to have you back!" Sora said happily. "It's good to be back Sora." Marik said, laughing with relief. He stopped laughing when he saw the Book in Dan's hands. "Did you find anything?" he asked. "We were about to start looking when you showed up. How did you get rid of the thing possessing you anyway?" Dan responded. "I don't really know…….I just thought and a voice said 'Oh dear. You can still think. I'll have to report this' and I regained my voluntary movement" Marik said, frustrated. He didn't like not knowing what demons were up to.

Sora slapped his hand to his forehead. "OH MY GOD! I just remembered! We have a concert tonight in Japan!" Sora said. "Oh yeah….." Marik and Dan said. "Well, we know what we'll sing so let's get back to the demon. It was weird. As soon as I thought on my own free will, the evil, possession thing was gone." Marik explained. "Maybe it went to get it's leader." Dan joked. "Dan, don't joke. Whatever you joke about usually comes true." Sora said. This was after all true, so Dan didn't say another word until the concert.


	3. Pandemonium

**_A_**t the concert hall, Marik, Sora, and Dan patiently waited their turn. At long last, "The Dragons" were called. The siblings stepped on the rising platform as it rose. Every seat in the audience was taken. The trio started playing their guitars, but in an unfamiliar tune, and Marik started singing an unfamiliar song. He chanted, "Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name. Fang of Critias!" Marik sang. Sora touched the stadium wall and teleported everyone and everything to a different location. He did this because as Marik finished singing, the strange, green symbol that was on Marik's forehead earlier had appeared on the ground and inside that symbol, a huge, black dragon had appeared. "Dan, what did we tell you about joking?" Sora asked. "Well, uh…….. FINE! I won't joke anymore!" Dan quickly changed the subject, "But, we gotta get home and find that symbol in the book before Marik kills someone!" "Agreed." Sora said. They teleported home, completely unaware of what was going to happen next.


	4. Discoveries

**_D_**an and Sora reappeared in the attic. Dan quickly ran over to the Book and started flipping through the pages. He gave a startled cry and dropped the Book as the pages started flipping themselves. "I love when it does that." Dan said, picking up the Book. "The Oricalcose." Dan read, " 'A race of Atlantean warriors who take people's souls to feed 'The Great Lafiathon'. 'The Great Lafiathon' is a great beast who, if summoned, will destroy the human race and the world along with it. The leader, Dartz, was king of Atlantis 10,000 years ago. When Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea, Dartz wanted to resurrect Lafiathon to punish humanity. They use the three legendary Dragons as weapons. The legendary Dragons used to be warriors fighting _against _Lafiathon, but Dartz used his magic to transform them to evil dragons. The Oricalcose specializes in possession and soul thieving. There are no know spells to vanquish the Oricalcose or return the Dragons to their original state. To deposes a possessed person, an 'Open Heart' spell must be said over a bowl of crushed ginger and eye of newt. The person saying the spell must be a loved one of the possessed person.' Well, that's……_informative_." "We can make our own spell, can't we?" Sora asked. "Yeah we can, but we need the power of _three_ to vanquish the Oricalcose." Dan said.

The pages of the Book started flipping again. When they stopped, Dan began reading to himself. "I have an idea." Dan said when he was done reading. He shut the Book and Gasped. The "Power of Three" symbol had split. The top symbol was separated from the bottom two. "That only happens when we do something **_REALLY_** bad. Marik must have taken his first soul." Sora said.

"Anyway, the page the Book opened up to was 'Spiritual Projection'. It allows somebody to project their spirit to another location and then return to their body. 'Body, Spirit, Mind, and Soul, separate themselves from me. Come back only at my will. Let my spell flow over thee. Never forget thy promise to me, To let my power reign. Oh spirits of the Earth rejoice, another Soul to gain.'" When Dan finished reading, he collapsed, in a heap, on the floor.

"Lord Dartz," the evil voice of the Oricalcose that did not belong to Marik said respectfully, "I have brought you the soul you ordered." "Excellent……now Marik, I need you to go on another mission for me." Dartz responded. "Yes, my liege, whatever you wish will be done no matter what the consequences." the voice said loyally. "Oh Marik, you flatter me. Now, I need you to bring me the souls of two of the most powerful magical beings on Earth, besides you of course-" "thank you my liege." that horrible voice interrupted. "As I was saying, I need you to bring me the souls of Sora and Dan Syringe!" Dartz yelled. He then began his infamous, maniacal laugh.

Dan gasped, or rather, his spirit did. Dan was not dead, as you may have thought, just letting his spirit roam free of his body. He was floating right next to his possessed brother. He knew they couldn't see him, but he still darted behind a nearby potted plant. He knew they couldn't hear him, but that didn't stop him from covering his mouth and peeking around the plant to make sure no one heard him gasp. _Marik, we will help you. We **will **get you back to normal, and we **will **stop Dartz before any one else gets hurt._ Dan thought to himself, hoping that his telepathy would reach the good Marik he knew was still there, trapped by the Oricalcose. He could swear that he saw his possessed brother turn and wink at him as Dartz said, "Hurry! You must leave now before they sense you coming!" "Yes, my Lord." said that horrible, evil voice of the Oricalcose possessing his older brother. _I better get home and warn Sora!_ Dan thought.

At the manner, Sora was desperately checking Dan's pulse. "Come on Dan! You cant die on me now!" he was saying. The youngest Syringe wiped a tear from his eye. "You can't leave me alone like this!" "Who's leaving you alone?" said a strangely familiar voice. Sora turned around. "Marik! Your OK! How did you get rid of the Oricalcose this time?" "I'm not exactly sure……It was kinda like last time. It just……went away." Marik said in his normal voice. Sora examined his oldest brother thoughtfully. _He looks normal again, but how can I be sure? The Book says that no lone person can escape the Oricalcose, so what gives? How did Marik do it? _These were just a few of the questions buzzing through Sora's mind at the sight of his brother.

"So, anyway,who's leaving you alone?" Marik asked. "It's Dan. He collapsed a while ago and he's not breathing." At this, Marik had a weird expression on his face. It was almost frightened. "Do you have any idea what happened to him?" He asked. "Well," Sora said suspiciously, "He read a spell called 'Spiritual Projection' and then just collapsed." At this, Marik totally freaked out. "YOU LET HIM SPIRITUAL PROJECT! HIS SPIRIT COULD BE ANYWHERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ? WE MAY HAVE LOST A BROTHER!" He began to calm down. "Do you have any idea where his spirit is?" Marik asked as if he hadn't just yelled at his younger sibling. "W-Well, I don't know. He probably went to see what Dartz is up to, but he should be back by now…." Sora said, backing away from his brother.

Sora knew that something was wrong. Marik would never yell at him like that, or look at him the way Marik was now. He looked like he wanted to kill Sora.


End file.
